


A Young Girl's Suffering

by prettypinklass



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Loss, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Fe4 child hunts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️WARNING!! DEATH, GORE, BASED OFF THE CHILD HUNTS OF FE4/FE5! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	A Young Girl's Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> WARNING!! DEATH, GORE, BASED OFF THE CHILD HUNTS OF FE4/FE5! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

[C]~~~

[i]Day 1

Today I woke up in a dungeon. I don't know what happened, or remember how I got here. Just… screaming. Crying… and a lot of flashing lights. 

Oh, my name is Laylea. I'm a dancer from a desert town… somewhere? I don't remember actually… huh… I'm 13 though, I think...

Anyway, I'm in a dungeon with 3 other kids. All girls. 

The first girl said her name is Daisy. She said she's about 9 years old. The second girl is Jeanne, who's 11. Finally, the youngest of us is Linda, who's just 7. None of us have any idea what happened to get us here, or why we're here. 

Linda said she's a thunder mage in training. Has yet to prove it, but I guess in all fairness, we don't have access to any weapons so… 

Jeanne's a troubadour, she said. Immediately tore part of her sleeve off to help Linda when she tripped and scraped her knee, and did a really good job.

Daisy is a thief. She keeps going on about how she has to get out of here so she can help her orphanage, but if she's from an orphanage how come they didn't take the kids there as well? Weird. 

I tried asking one of the guards what we were doing here. He didn't answer. In fact he said some words that I distinctly remember being told to never say. I left him alone after that. 

Daisy said we should keep pestering them for information, but he seemed really mad. I don't want anyone to get hurt. 

Some guards are yelling at us. I'll finish this when I get back.

[C]~~~

[i]Day 6

Its been almost a week since we showed up. Every day they send us to breakfast, and then we get sent to this super big room. A guy with red hair is always waiting in the room. 

The first time nobody said anything. He just… stared at us. Like he was investigating us or something.

The second time, one of us decided to speak to him. The person was kinda rude and he got in trouble with the guards, but the red haired guy just laughed and said he didn't mind. 

The third time, he spoke to us. We found out he was the crown prince Julius. Prince Julius! The real crown prince, in person! I wasn't expecting to meet him. But it makes me wonder just what they want us for.

Every day we just… talk. He seems nice. He asks about our families, and where we live. What kind of lives we lives. I told him I was a dancer, and then he asked me to dance for everyone! I got embarrassed and shy, so he said I didn't have to. 

Daisy says we shouldn't trust him, that he's dangerous and too nice. How can someone be TOO nice though? I think she's just jealous he asked me to dance for him!

[C]~~~

[i]Day 16

I'm scared.

Everyone seems a lot more aggressive lately. I don't know if it's the dungeon but for some reason everyone is so… high strung. It's weird. 

...And some of us have gone missing. Daisy included. 

The prince asked her about her home life, and she admitted to being a thief who stole from nobles and guards who were mean and gave that money to the orphanage she stayed at. He asked a lot of questions about the orphanage… but then Daisy didn't come back to the room with us. It's been a couple days now and we ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■ The guards said not to worry about her because she's probably fine but…

When I was ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■ on the way back yesterday, I heard screaming.

...It sounded■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■.

[C]~~~

[I]Day 3...4?

P■■■ce Julius said we ■■■■■■■■ care about our family. They're not with us now and they a■■■■■■■ coming to get us. So why should we?

I dunno. He makes sense but… ■■■■■■■■■■■■■ our families doesn't seem nice…

I wanna go home.

[C]~~~

[I]Da■■?

Everyone is getting a lot meaner. Amid actually punched Linda earlier! He said it was because she was being whiny and annoying but that's no reason to punch ■■■■ ■■■■■r!

The prince didn't say anything though. I'm starting to think Daisy might have been right… he's weird. And scary. I don't like him…

[C]~~~

[I]Day ■■■■■■■■

They paired us up today and put us in an arena today. The guards gave us weapons, and told us to fight each other. 

I don't remember his name. Started with a… C I think? Dunno. Is that bad? 

They made us watch other battles too. The one with Jeanne was super scary… she refused to fight the other kid! But then the guards got mad at raised their weapons. I thought they were going to kill her! Until the prince stopped them and raised a staff. He waved it around and… it was like she was a hole new person… she made a really high pitched screaming noise and then charged at the other kid! He didn't stand a chance… it was scary… 

I tried to stay far away from later that night. I made sure Linda did too. ■■■■■■■■med confused though, like she didn't understand why we were avoiding her.

...Prince Julius said our parents are not coming to get us… I hope he's wrong. 

[C]~~~

[I]Day ?????

A young girl came wandering into the dungeon today. Linda looked like she recognized her, but we were all hiding in the corner to avoid being seen by guards. If they can't see us, they can't make us fight, right?

Anyway an older girl with purple hair came down after her and brought her back upstairs. 

Linda said the younger girl's name was… uh… T… Time? Tike? Something like that, it started with a T. Apparently the■■■■■■■■■■■■■■omething.

Oh, remember when I said they can't make us fight each other if they can't see us?

Wrong! They came storming into the cell, and as punishment… made us fight against another kid we were close to. 

..I had to fight Linda…

I didn't want to, and I told them so! So they got mad and I was ready to fight them! But the prince made them stand down and picked up a staff. The same one he used on Jeanne.

And… I don't remember anything after that… until I was standing over Linda, but… ■■■■■s de■■■

Jeanne said it was scary to watch. That after he waved the staff I tried to attack everything in site, ■■■■ turned me toward Linda and… I killed her.

But she's wrong! There's no way I killed Linda! She was my friend and there's no way I would hurt my friend! Right?

Mommy… daddy… when are you coming to get us? I'm scared… 

[C]~~~

[I]■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

There aren't many of us left now. Jeanne is dead too. Most of us are now… 

I… I think I'm starting to enjoy the killing. But there's no way, right? I'm a good person! Which means I don't kill people! Right?

I'm scared… I really wanna go home but… mommy and daddy haven't come yet… Do they not care? I wanna go home… but not if they don't care about me!

And… if they don't care about me… then screw them! I'll make a living by myself! I do■■■■■■■■■■■■■ ■■■■■■■■'t care!

Right?

[C]~~~

[B]Day ?

My name is Jeanne. Is this Laylea's diary?

I think it is. It looks like it. 

Um… Laylea is dead. One of the other kids… Hawk I think his name is, killed her today in the fight. 

This is scary… I thought we were gonna be sacrificed to the dark God guy… but this is worse! I don't wanna kill people! I don't want anyone to die!

I heard there's a liberayshon army on the move. I hope they get here soon… I wanna go home really bad.

How ■■■■■ ■■■■■■■ ■■■■■■■■■ ■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■■■ ■■■■■■■■■ if we don't, then be forced to do it anyway?? I don't wanna do this! I wanna go home! 

Please… The guards say the armys leader is Prince Seliph. Please come save us! I don't wanna fight anymore! ■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■ wanna go home! 

If you're re■■■■■■■nd I'm not the one who gave it to you then… I'm pro■■■■■■■■ead I guess. Sorry… 

But… please. Even if you don't save me, then save the others! Stop Prince Julius! He's nothing but a big meanie!

[C]~~~

[I]Prince Seliph.

[I]I know you're reading this. I know you're reading this and crying, weeping like the little baby you are. Well I'm VERY sorry to say that all these little girls are dead now. 

[I]The wretched thief died trying to protect the location of her previous orphanage. You'll be happy to know I found it anyway, rendering her death meaningless. 

[I]That mage brat died horribly. The black haired girl ripped her apart and laughed while she did it. Who knew dancers could be so vicious? 

[I]Speaking of, the dancer's death was also satisfying. Her opponent made her dance over coals, quite literally. The boy forced her onto a path of burning hot coals we had prepared and watched as she danced herself to death in the heat.

[I]And that troubadours… She was rather annoying, always helping those other two patch up the injured children. I killed her myself for that. It was fun watching her guts poor out onto the floor.

[I]Anyway, I send this to you as a warning and an invitation. Please, come and try to kill me. Perhaps you will prove to be more worthy prey then those other rebellions. You wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't. 

[I]But then again, think of all the children who will suffer even worse deaths if you continue on your way. I'm sure you've already heard of how many more children are being taken since you've begun. Chalphy castle is overflowing in fact! Imagine, the birthplace of your father is overflowing with little girls and boys, all ripe for killing.

[I]Ah, but I digress. Come challenge me if you dare. I couldn't care less, either way will ultimately end in your death. 

[I]Have fun ;)

[I]-Julius, crown prince of the Granvallian Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 things! 
> 
> 1\. Yes I was listening to Circle You, Circle You when I had this idea. Great song, very dark
> 
> 2\. A friend of mine on Amino actually wrote a response story from Seliph's point of view!! Check it out http://aminoapps.com/p/2bs9ps


End file.
